The present invention relates to a method for machining of rotary parts that includes at least one working step in which at least one surface of the workpiece clamped in an apparatus is ground.
In the automobile industry, the machining of rotary parts, for instance crankshafts or the like, is associated with high production complexity. As a rule all relevant surfaces of such a rotary part are subjected to at least one grinding step. Other work steps on the workpiece, such as, for example, adding an end-face bore, require high precision for rotary parts of this type, for instance crankshafts. Heretofore, adding such a bore has therefore taken place on a separate special-purpose machine. According to the prior art, a special-purpose machine, a discrete work sequence, and, associated with this, re-clamping of the workpiece, is thus necessary for such a work step. This leads to high capital and production costs.
The object of the present invention is to simplify a method for machining rotary parts of the type described in the foregoing for reducing production costs while attaining high process reliability and obtaining high-quality workpieces.